


Elevator "fun"?

by Beautiful_Nightmares



Category: Coriles - Fandom, Stora - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmares/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora gets into a big fight, which leads them into an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Stiles, what's happening?"

"Cora, you can't keep doing this to me" Stiles said, he was walking after her, he found her in a hotel lobby.  
"Doing what?" Cora turned around to look at him, she wasn't just mad, she was pissed.  
"Running away, every time we have a small argument or something, you always run." Stiles spoke as he stopped by her.  
"You don't understand, do you?" Cora rolled her eyes, she turned around again.  
"What do you mean, I don't understand. You wouldn't even talk to me, so I can understand." Stiles said, his voice was sharp, which was weird for him.  
"Just leave." Cora said. "Just go home."  
"Go home, to our home alone. I don't think so" Stiles said, he was fired up, and so was Cora.  
Cora turned around to face him, making him run into her a little bit.  
"This wasn't just some small argument Stiles." Cora said, she put down her suitcase.  
"I don't see why it.." Stiles started to say but Cora cut him off.  
"See, you don't understand." Cora spoke, her voice was filled with sadness and anger.  
"Cora, I'm sorry. What I said early.." Stiles spoke be once again got cut off short.  
"Stiles, just go home" Cora was pissed again.  
"Just talk to me Cora, you get close but then you always run." Stiles said, he didn't understand why their small argument was such a big deal.  
"You always do that, you know. You always get so close to actually talking, I mean sometimes you do and you talk to me but most times, you just build walls.  
Cora, I just want you to talk to me" Stiles added.  
"You don't get it do you, I..You know what, I'm not doing this right now." She picked up her suitcase and walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button.  
Stiles followed her, he stood next to her waiting.  
"Come home with me." Stiles said, he knew it was a long shot but he thought he'd at-least try.  
"You're kidding me right?" Cora said, walking into the elevator as the door opened, Stiles stood at the doors, they started to close but Stiles quickly jumped inside.  
Cora rolled her eyes. "Can't you see I want to be alone?"  
"Cora, I don't want to fight." Stiles said,he tried to hold her hand but she pulled away.  
Cora made a fake laugh "You don't want to fight, huh?" she turned to face him. "Then maybe you should start watching what you say."  
"CORA, It was just my opinion." Stiles was so angry with her, it was a stupid little fight that has gone way to far.  
"Oh, sure." Cora was so done at that point. "I just want you to leave."  
"Co.." Stiles started to say something, when the elevator lights when out, a couple seconds after the elevator stopped moving.  
Stiles and Cora hadn't said a word, they both were silently hoping it would start back up.  
"Oh just fucking fantastic!" Cora said, she could barely even see. She just wanted to be alone by herself, but now she was stuck in an elevator with the person she  
wanted to be away from the most.  
"Please remain calm, we will get the elevator fixed and the power on soon, we are truly sorry. Firemen are on there way, please do not panic" A voice came through  
a small speaker by the buttons.  
"Firemen?" Stiles asked, mainly to himself, he knew Cora most likely wouldn't reply.  
"Must be broken" to Stiles' surprised Cora replied, her voice sounded empty and broken. 

They both sat in silence for about 20 minutes so far, Until Stiles couldn't handle it anymore, he was starting to panic, dark, small space and had no clue if they'd  
be getting out soon, knowing that Cora hated him, made him worse. He was having a hard time breathing..  
The elevator started to slowly move, but it didn't seem right, Stiles thought they fixed it but the powered hadn't come on yet and it seemed to be moving faster than  
it should.  
"Stiles?" Cora said, he could feel the worry in her voice. "What's happening?"  
"I think it's sliding" He pushed the words out of his mouth, panic getting worst.  
Cora held on to the side of the elevator, she couldn't see Stiles, she started to shake, she tried to move her way over to Stiles, who was doing the same.  
He started to think about their fight and how stupid it was, he hated he didn't even know what really upset her, after a couple moments, Stiles remembered what he said,  
he felt so stupid, he forgot he'd ever said that to her.  
"I'm sorry Cora, it was dumb, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it." Stiles started to spill, he couldn't help it.  
"I should have known it would have hurt you, and I'm sorry. I guess I didn't really think about it at the time, really not until just now. I shouldn't have said that, I'm super sorry. I wish I could take it  
back and we'd never be in this mess. It's all my fault." He stopped.  
The elevator seemed to be falling faster, the sound it made too was unbearable.  
"Stiles, we will talk about that later." She said, she was hoping there'd be a later.  
The elevator slammed into the floor, Stiles put his arms around Cora, trying to take the en-packed from the fall.  
Stiles and Cora had the wind knocked out of them, neither of them could move, Stiles squeezed Cora's hand.


	2. "I need to see her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small second chapter, have another chapter coming soon!   
> Enjoy!

Soon after the fall, a couple firemen broke open the doors, the two of the men picked Cora up off of Stiles and onto a board.  
"Stiles." She started to say while the two men carried her off.   
Two other men put Stiles on one of them, carried him out too. "I'm fine" Stiles said, when they got outside the hotel.  
"Dude, you just fell 15ft, you are not fine." One of the men said.   
"The girl" Stiles asked.   
"She is on her way to the ER" the other man said.   
"I need to see her" Stiles said, he tried to get up off the yellow board but the two men held him down.   
"Hey, you can't get up. You have to stay here, you may have a couple broken ribs." One man said.   
"I don't care, I need to make sure she is okay." Stiles said, once again trying to get up.  
"Hey, she is on her way to the ER, like I said before. We need to get you there now too, so stop moving." Said the other man.  
Stiles didn't say anything, all he could think about was Cora, and their stupid fight.   
Stiles couldn't feel any pain, which kinda worried him but he was mostly worried about Cora, she's all he could think about.   
At the ER.  
"Stiles" Cora whelped when she saw him being rolled in, she tired to get up off of her bed but the nurse kept her from it.   
"Young lady, I'm not going to tell you again. You can't get up" The nurse said, Cora must have been trying to get up more, cause the nurse didn't seem to happy.   
"Can you check on him please." Cora pointed to Stiles, she wished she could just run up and hug him.   
The fight was meaningless to her now, she kinda forgot about it actually, all she could think about was him.   
The nurse nodded, followed them through the double doors, Cora just laid there, not able to breathe very well, just the worry for Stiles made her sick.  
The nurse came back a few minutes later, she had a blank look on her face.   
"He is alright?" Cora sat up quickly when the lady was closer to her.  
"Okay, first you need to take it easy, you have a few broken ribs and a broken arm." The nurse said, she wasn't happy with Cora moving so much.  
"Sorry" Cora laid back down.   
"Okay, Stilinski, he has a few broken ribs also, which I would be more surprised if he didn't, with the fall you both took, his left leg is broken, but he will be okay."  
She smiled at Cora, "Is he your boyfriend?"   
Cora nodded."We had a big fight before and during, I just want to see him."   
The nurse nodded, "He will be out after surgery, so a few hours. I'm sorry hon." The nurse said, "Can I get you anything?"   
"Could you hand me my phone please?" Cora pointed at the table next to her.   
The nurse grabbed it and handed it to Cora, "Anything else?"   
"No, thank you! I'm sorry I've been a annoying." Cora said, with a slight smile.   
"Don't be sorry, I know you were just worried about your boyfriend, it's totally fine, try and get some rest." The nurse started to leave, but Cora stopped her.  
"Can I ask your name please?" she asked her nurse.   
"Kelly" She smiled back at her!   
Cora unlocked her phone and looked at some of the picture of Stiles and her together, she felt hate towards herself for getting so mad at Stiles for saying what he   
did, it was just so dumb. She put her phone down next to her leg, and rested her head down on her pillow and tried to sleep for a while, she might as well. 

10 hours later, Cora woke up to see Stiles in a bed next to her asleep, She was so happy to see him, she just wanted to call and wake him up but she couldn't  
he needed to sleep, she just wanted to reach out and hold his hand but their beds were too far apart, plus her left arm was in a cast.   
She just watched him for a while, take long and short breathes, she watched him until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she just let the darkness take her.   
When Cora woke the second time, she didn't even give her eyes time to adjust to the light, she looked over to were Stiles was, but he wasn't there.   
Cora hoped nothing was wrong. She looked at her arm, it was fully healed now, and so have her ribs, she was surprised it took that long.   
She sat up, pulled out the IV out of her arm, pushed the blanket off of her and slid her legs to the side of the bed, she leaned forward and grabbed her jeans and   
slid them on under her gown, she got up and grabbed one of Stiles' shirts, His dad must have came by with some clothes for him, she didn't know what day it even was,  
she only remembered being here for one night but she wasn't 100% sure.   
She threw on one of Stiles' shirts and went to sit back down to put her shoes on, she went into the small little bathroom and went to the sink.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, her skin was pale, her lips were all dry and torn, she tried to wash her her hand and cleaned her face off, but it was hard  
with one hand, after that she went out of the   
bathroom. She still had the cast on her arm, though she didn't need it, she didn't want to try and explain that to the doctors  
She wondered around the hospital, she was hoping to see Stiles somewhere but still hadn't.   
She looked for Kelly, her nurse but couldn't find her either. She couldn't even get a scent of Stiles, everything was so clean and the strong smell of medicine and  
cleaning products didn't help. She continued to make her way around the hospital hallways, there were a lot of people waiting, most of them bleeding and some crying.   
She watched as nurse ran back and forth from room to room. She walked up to the desk lady's, "What happened?"   
"7 car pile up" One of them said, but she went back to talking on the phone, while the other one moved close to Cora so she could talk to her, "Can I help you?"  
"Um no. I'm good" Cora said, she turned to walk away when she saw Scott and Allison, Scott seemed confused to see Cora here..


	3. "Are you going to listen to what happened or do you want to keep asking stupid questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter, I don't know if I should continue it, or leave it at that.  
> Any opinions? Please let me know, If should continue. I don't know rather to continue it, or leave it at that.

"Cora?" He walked towards her, Allison following him close by."What are you doing here?"  
"You don't know?" Cora asked, she would have thought Stiles' dad would have told everyone."Follow me"  
She walked down to her and Stiles' room, she still wondered where he was, she looked behind her to make sure they were following, they were a couple feet behind  
but still able to see her, all the people made it hard to get through.  
Cora opened the door to the room and went inside, Allison went through the door after, the Scott followed.  
"What's going on Cora?" Allison asked, she was confused. "Why are we allowed in here?"  
Cora rolled her eyes,"Are you going to listen to what happened or do you want to keep asking stupid questions?"  
Scott stepped forward, "What happened Cora."  
"You really don't know, do you?" Cora asked, she sat down on the bed that she was laying in a while ago.  
"No?" he said, he sat down on the small love seat, Allison stood against the wall.  
"Well then, Stiles and I had a accident." Cora said, she left out a lot but she didn't want to talk about the fight and everything.  
"What? He is okay?" Allison asked.  
"Well, he has a broken leg and cracked ribs." Cora said, saying it made her hurt.  
"Where is he?" Scott asked, he stood up.  
"I don't know, when I woke up he wasn't here anymore." Cora said, turning her head towards him.  
"Are you okay?" Allison asked Cora.  
"I healed." She spoke, her voice cracked.  
"What happened?" Scott asked.  
Cora looked down at her feet "Well, we were in a elevator and it broke so lets just say it wasn't a fun ride."  
"Why were you in an elevator?" Allison asked "Where were you guys? I don't know any place that has an elevator other then hotels."  
Cora cleared her throat, she couldn't stop thinking about the fight before all of this happened.  
"Cora?" Scott said, he was looking at her.  
Cora looked up at them, "Yes?"  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I.." She didn't want them to see her weak, well she knew she wasn't weak, she just didn't want them to see her like this.  
"Cora?" A person walked into the door, Cora looked over at the doorway to see who it was.  
"Kelly!" Cora stood up and walked over to her."Where's Stiles?"  
Kelly had a sad look on her face, "He had to go back into surgery."  
"Why? I thought you said he was going to be okay after the first surgery." Cora wasn't sure what she was feeling, worried, scared, upset. She didn't think there were  
words to describe it.  
"He is going to be fine, Cora. I promise you." Kelly smiled, she looked behind her at Scott and Allison, she smiled at them.  
"What surgery?" Cora asked.  
"Knee" Kelly said, looking back at Cora, "The doctors didn't think it was as bad as it was."  
"So will he be able to walk again?" Cora asked.  
"Yes, in time after he heals from everything. How are you feeling? You really should be resting." Kelly said, she looked at Cora's arm.  
"I'm fine, I just want to see Stiles" She said kind of quite so Allison and Scott couldn't hear, she knew if Scott was talking to Allison, so he wasn't listening.  
"He will be out soon, they just got done with the surgery so he will be in shorty." Kelly smiled, she placed her hand on Cora's shoulder "Go rest now, okay."  
"Okay, thanks Kelly." She said with a small smile.  
Kelly left the room, Cora walked back over to Scott and Allison.  
"What's going on?" Allison asked her.  
"Stiles just got out of surgery, he should be here shortly" She said, she knew they didn't know about her and Stiles yet, and she didn't want to tell them,  
they only knew they were "Roommates", she didn't really want them to know yet.  
"Surgery?" Allison asked.  
"Knee.." Cora said, she started to get a little dizzy, she went to sit back down.  
"You okay?" Allison asked her, she went to stand by Cora.  
"I'm fine" Cora said, she played around with a ring Stiles gave her.  
Allison must have saw cause she asked "Where'd you get that ring?"  
Cora quickly stopped playing with it, and looked at Allison. "So, why are you guys here?" Cora asked them.  
Allison walked back over to Scott, "We were bring my mum some dinner" Scott said.  
Cora turned around cause she heard someone coming close to the door way, they were wheeling Stiles in.  
"Stiles!" Cora stood up and walked over to them, Scott and Allison followed behind a ways..  
"He is going to be out of it for awhile, give him a couple hours, don't let him move to much. I will have to call his parents" Kelly said, she was putting an IV in Stiles  
arm."  
"Okay, how long will he have to stay here?" Cora asked.  
"A few weeks, a month at most." Kelly paused "Do you have his parents numbers? I will have to let them both know."  
"I can tell him" Cora said, "I have his number in my phone"  
Scott and Allison looked at each other with eye brows raised.  
"Okay, if you can't. I'll do it for you" Kelly smiled, she finished with the IV. "Okay, well. He'll be asleep for a while but when he wakes up, let me know."  
"Thanks" Cora said, as she watched Kelly leave the room, Cora turned to face Stiles.  
Scott and Allison walked up on the other side of his bed.  
Cora wanted to hug and kiss him but she couldn't in front of them.  
Allison saw how Cora was looking at Stiles, she knew she must have wanted to be alone with him so she elbowed Scott in the arm, he must have had the same thought.  
"We are gonna go find something to eat, do you want anything?" Scott asked Cora.  
"Tea?" Cora was really thirsty!  
"Okay!" Allison said, she grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him out the door.  
When they left, Cora moved closer to Stiles, she grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Stiles, this is all my fault. I should have just stayed and talked, I knew you didn't mean what you said, It's just old memory s came back and I couldn't handle  
it. I am really sorry Baby." Cora whispered in his ear.


	4. "It's all my fault"

Cora got overwhelmed with stress and worry.  
She wish Stiles could heal like she could, she grabbed Stiles hand, she loved how their hands  
fit perfectly together, Cora thought about their first date, he had picked her up, she was walking somewhere in the rain so Stiles  
drove by and picked her up, they went to get dinner after Stiles convinced her to let him give her a ride.  
Thinking about their first kiss, still made her blush.  
She tried to take away some of his pain but, she couldn't do much, still learning to do that  
Derek was teaching her a few things, but she knew most things..  
Cora just wanted to go back so the fight and everything wouldn't have happened, tears started to form in her eyes.  
She couldn't help hating herself, she put into her mind that it was her fault.  
She had to sit down, her legs were starting to get weak, she let go of Stiles' hand, she walked over to the  
chair the was sitting by the bed she had been resting in earlier, she picked it up and moved it over to Stiles' bed.  
She sat down, she pulled her knees to her chest, she took Stiles' hand again.  
"Cora?" A voice spoke.  
Cora shot her head up, she looked at Stiles but he was still asleep, she looked towards the door, she saw Allison standing in the door way, Cora quickly removed her hand  
from Stiles'.  
Allison walked over to her, she handed her a cup. "They only had green tea"  
Cora smiled a thank you at Allison, she took a small sip of the tea.  
"Has he woke?" She asked Cora, trying to get her to talk a little.  
Cora shook her head."No, it's all my fault.." She whispered, but Allison hear her.  
"What do you mean?" Allison asked, she stood close to Cora.  
"It's all my fault." She repeated a little louder.  
"Why do you think it's your fault?" Allison asked, she kneed down on the floor next to Cora's chair. "Elevators go out, it's not your fault"  
"We had a fight." She needed to talk about it, she just felt broken.  
"Friends fight" Allison said, she could see how upset and broken she was.  
Cora was just looking blankly at Allison. "We aren't friends."  
Allison's eye grew wide. "That bad of a fight?"  
"No, I mean we aren't just friends" Cora didn't care if they knew know, she just need to tell someone.  
"You guys are?" Allison guessed.  
Cora nodded "We've been together for a long while now"  
Allison slowly nodded. "Why didn't you tell everyone?"  
"I don't know, we both had a agreement not to tell anyone" Cora said, she didn't know why they didn't want to say anything to their friends.  
"So, what happened?" Allison asked.  
Cora told her about the fight and ending up in the hotel, she told her everything, she never thought she'd be so close to an Argent.  
"What, I can't believe he said that to you?" Allison gasped, shock covered her face.  
"Yes, but that's not what hurt me." Cora said, she had a couple tears running down her face.  
"If Scott said something like that to me, I'd have left as-well." Allison said."What hurt you more then that?"  
"He didn't even know why I was hurt, when he said that, it went over his head." Cora said.  
"Guys are like that." Allison said, she got up and hugged Cora, Cora actually hugged Allison back.  
"Thanks for listening Allison" Cora said with a small shy smile.  
"Hey, I'm your friend, don't need to thank me." Allison said. "I won't tell anyone, you and Stiles should be the ones to decide if you want to or not"  
"Thanks!" Cora was very thankful for Allison, they have gotten pretty close.  
"Don't mention it!" Allison smiled, she walked out of the room. "I'll see you later, okay!"  
"Yea!" Cora said, she grabbed Stiles hand while she watched Allison walk out of the room, she closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short chapter, been trying to continue it more but just don't have very much time.   
> I promise next chapter will be longer! :)


	5. "Get your ass up here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is anything short chapter, still working on a ending but have so many more ideas, so it will have a few more chapters!   
> Let me know if anyone has any ideas they want in it, and I'll do my best to add it! :)

It had been a couple hours after Allison left their room, Cora slowly began to get sleepy, her head started to spin, her eyes were starting to water, she let go of Stiles' hand for short second so she could pull the love seat over to Stiles' bed, she took the blanket from her bed and laid down and got conferrable, shortly after she got comfy, she reached for Stiles' hand again, she started to think about everything they said to each other, Stiles saying that she not wanting to get close, was one of the main ones, she never really thought about how he felt..  
"I guess your right, I'm sorry. I just have a hard time with talking" She spoke quietly.   
"I'm trying, it's just hard."   
"I, I know Cora." A voice spoke, it sounded like a mix of love and broken.   
Cora quickly sat up, Stiles' eyes were open.   
"Baby!" Cora cried, she jolted up to look at him!  
"Cora, I..I shouldn't have ever said that to you, I just.." Stiles was trying to talk but his voice was dry and rough.   
"Cora, your, your arm?!" Stiles' voice filled with panic when he saw Cora's cast, totally forgetting she could heal.   
"Stiles, I'm fine!" Cora giggled, tears filled her eyes. "I healed, don't worry!"  
Stiles started to breathe a little better now, being reminded she could heal and she was okay.   
"I, I just want you to know, I didn't mean what I said like that" Stiles said, he reached out for her hands. "I have no clue, why I even said that. It was stupid and dumb and I'm sorry."   
"I said some things I wished I didn't as-well." Cora looked into his eyes."I know you don't mean it.."   
"What I said and what you said are two different things, my shouldn't have been said" Stiles spoke." Yours were true"  
"Stiles, I didn't mean it, I just said it out of anger, they weren't true." Cora said.  
"I wish it would have never happened." Stiles said, he was looking down at their hands.  
"I do too." Cora said, held tightly on to Stiles' hands. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"   
"Forget about what?" Stiles tried to laugh but his throat was so dry, he choked.   
"Here, have some tea!" Cora said, handing him her tea.   
"Thanks, now get your ass off of that chair and get up here" Stiles said, his voice was a little better, but still rough.   
"Stiles, I'm fine here" Cora said, she fixed the blanket to cover her legs.   
"I'm not fine up here alone.." Stiles said with a puppy dog look on his face. "Pleaseee" he coughed in the middle of his begging. "eeees"  
"Stiles, it's barley a twin bed, and you have a broken leg and cracked ribs." Cora smirked at him, his puppy dog face was slowly warming her heart.   
"I don't care, I can move over some" Stiles said, as he moved more to the edge of the bed.   
"You are going to fall off Stilinski" Cora giggled.   
"Get up here!" Stiles whelped.  
"Fine, but if you fall off, it's not my fault." Cora grinned, she slid her legs off of the love seat and joined him on his bed, there was little room but somehow they both manged to get comfy and cuddled together without hurting Stiles' leg or ribs.  
"I love you!" Stiles whispered in Cora ear.   
"I love you too." Cora said back. "Dork!"  
"Dweeb!" Stiles said back, they both giggled and fell asleep!


End file.
